A Lonely Mother
by Keke3011
Summary: Ally Dawson doesn't really have anyone except her boss, her boss's granddaughter and her son. Everyone else left her. She wonders if she will ever have anybody else. One day she meets someone and her life changes forever. Rated T for bullying and I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**New Storrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy. Funny story: I wrote 3 chapters of this story on notes on my iPad. Some reason Fanfiction won't except me copying and pasting. I am rewriting all the three chapters I wrote. But it will be better!**

 **Here's the story:**

* * *

 **February 16, 2007**

I just got to my work, The Park Cafe **(1)**. I went to the locker rooms. I changed into my uniform and my apron. I threw my chestnut with amber highlights hair into a ponytail. I put some foundation on the bags under my brown eyes. I stayed up all night reading my book. I went out and saw Jessica. I went over to take her order.

"Hey Jess," I said. Jessica was a 15 year old(2 years younger than me) regular at The Park Cafe."The usual?" Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was in

* * *

knots and there were bags under her brown eyes. She had sweats on. "What happened to you?" She bursted out crying. I pulled her to the locker room.

"I've been sick all week. My best friend thought I've might be pregnant. I took a pregnancy test and it was positive and I'm pregnant because my mom took me to the doctors. My parents aren't mad but they want me to abort it or give it up for adoption. I want to give it up for adoption its just, what if they are abusive?"

I got the perfect idea. "What if you live with me for a year and a month because it's February so it would be expected to come in October. So when I turn 18 in November of next year I can adopt it."

"Thank you Ally," she said, hugging me.

* * *

 **July 8, 2007**

"Ok Jessica. Ready to figure out the gender of the baby?" My mom asked. Yes my mom is a doctor. Thank goodness she knows the situation. She did that thing with the gel. "It's a...boy."

"Yay!" I said. We left and went to my car.

"Better start thinking names Ally," Jessica said.

"I have Steve, Jonathan, Michael, Ryan, David, Alec and Ron," I said.

"Chose your two favorites," she told me. I started driving.

"Michael and Alec."

"Do Alec Michael," she said. "Then he would have the same initials as you. That would be cute."

"Thanks Jessica," I said, smiling.

* * *

 **October 7, 2007**

"You did it," I said.

"Here Ally hold him," Jessica said, giving him to me. I can't believe I have a son.

* * *

 **August 28, 2015**

"Mom wake up!" my 7 year old whined. As soon as she left me with him on the first day, Jessica's family moved. She said she never wanted anything to do with my baby. She said he ruined her life. I can't believe her. She's the one who wanted to give him up for adoption!

My mom was his foster mom until I could adopt him. Then she decided she didnt want anything else to do with us. Elsa, my boss who is a nice old lady, and her granddaughter, Brooke, took us in until we could get on our feet.

My baby and I are happy even though we don't have that many people in out lives...

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad? I think it's better than my first draft. So now Ally is 23 going to be 24. What will happen? I have many surprises in store. I also made Brooke nice and not stalkerish in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1) I don't own the Park Cafe. It's a real place where I live.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **3 Keke3011**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This will be longer. So I hope you like it. I decided to put Alec's POV in here. It's going to be sad.**

 **LoveShipper: I know. I think this chapter will hit your feels**

 **perla ezra(your name wouldn't show up so the space is the period): why thank you.**

* * *

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Alec asked.

"You're going to daycare," I said. "Then I'm going to work." He had a sad face. "What's wrong? I thought you like daycare?"

"Oh no I do," he said. "I'll just miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said.

"When do I meet my real mommy?" he asked. He knows he's adopted. I just don't have the heart to tell him what that person said about my son.

"I don't know. Maybe one day," I said. I dropped him off then went to work. I hope one day I'll be able to tell him and he'll understand.

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

I sat under my favorite tree with my favorite book, Dr. Suess's Green Eggs and Ham **(1)**. I love it so much. Mommy started reading it to me when I was 3. "Aw look at the adopted boy sitting under a tree all alone." Oh no. That was my bully Seth Gardner. "Did you get that book from a thrift shop? It's not like your mom can't get anything else that wasn't used **(2)**."

"N-n-no," I, um, oh yeah, stuttered. He picked me up by my shirt and threw me to the ground. He started to kick me and I covered my face. I can't believe I get bullied. I just don't want mommy worrying.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"So when are you going to tell Alec?" Brooke asked. I wiped off the table I was cleaning.

"I don't know." I pushed back the lose strands of my brown hair that fell out of my ponytail. I looked at Brooke with my brown eyes.

"You will have to soon Ally," she said, her brown eyes holding concern. "He's 7 years old. He's going to be 8 in 2 months."

"I'll think about it," I said.

"I'll take it," she said. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see a girl with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi. Um I'm Rachel Davis. I was wondering if you know where Sunnyside Daycare **(3** **)** is? I'm supposed to pick up my friend's kid," she told me.

"Yeah. You go to the end of the road and turn left. There will be a huge sign," I said. She walked away.

"Ally don't you have to go and pick up Alec? It's 2:15 already," Brooke said looking at the. clock. "You could of showed her the way."

"I'm working double shifts. It's like everything gets more expensive. So if I want to get Alec the bike he wants, I'll need to save up," I explained. My apartment cost $250, the bills are about $300 total and I can barely pay for grocerys with my $700 paycheck(And that's a month).

We don't make a lot of money at the Park Cafe. Elsa sometimes has to pay us with her own money. She says it's ok because she got inherited a lot of money. Her ancestors were rich. That's actually how we get a $700 paycheck.

"Ally just ask my grandma for a ra-," Brooke started.

"No," I interrupted. "I will not. My father taught me that you have to EARN your money and things. Money does not grow off of trees."

"Fine," Brooke said. "What happened to your father?"

"He passed away when I was 12. I miss him like crazy," I said.

"Well my shifts over. Do you want me to babysit Alec?" she asked.

"Yep. I'll pa-," I was interrupted by her.

"You will not unless you ask for a raise," She said.

"Fine," I grumbled.

* * *

 **Alec's POV (The other one happened while the thing with Ally happened.)**

I washed of the blood on my legs with the hose. I went to the bathroom and went into a stall. I changed into my extra change of clothes my mommy has me bring. It was a sweater and jeans for if I got cold.

I got out and waited for mommy. One of the caretakers came over to me. "Alec your mommy won't be here until 7 o'c-"

"Actually I'll take him," a voice said. I saw the familiar long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Do you know her?" they asked. They know who she is but they have to ask.

"Yes. It's my Auntie Brooke," I said. After that she took me home. I went to my tiny room 'to do my summer reading list.' I curled up on my bed and cried. Seth Gardner would say I'm being weak but I don't care. I'm being bullied and I can't tell anyone.

I wiped my face and started reading. Auntie Brooke called me for dinner. We sat at the small table in the kitchen and ate.

"So how was your day?" She asked me.

"Good. What did you do at work?"

"We did the usual. Just cleaned tables, took orders and brought food to the costumers. This one rude guy that your mom had to deal with. Ugh it was-" She was going on how this guy kept trying to find something wrong with my mommy's service. How does my mommy do it?

* * *

Around 6 I got tired. I changed into my footsies. I curled up under my covers. About an hour later my mommy came in, kissed my forehead and said, "Good night baby." Then I was out like a light.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

After I said goodnight to Alec. I went my room. I got an idea for a song so I wrote in my songbook:

 _This is a story that I have never told, I gotta get this off my chest to let it go, I need to take back the light inside you stole, You're a criminal, and you steal like you're a pro_

 _All the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound, so ashamed, so confused, I was broken and bruised_

 _Now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been, And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in, I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me again_

 _Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire, you saved your apologies, you're nothing, but a liar, I've got shame, I've got scars, that I will never show, I'm a survivor, in more ways than you know_

 _Cause all the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound, so ashamed, so confused, I'm not broken or bruised_

 _Cause now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been, and my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in, I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me_

 _Theres a part of me I can't get back, a little girl grew up too fast, all it took was once, I'll never be the same, now I'm taking back my life today, nothing left that you can say, Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

 _Now I'm a warrior, I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been, and my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in, I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me again, no oh, yeah, yeah, you can never hurt me again_ **(4)**

Then I was out like a light.

* * *

 **What do you think? I hoped you liked it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize**

 **(1) I don't own Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Suess**

 **(2) Please don't say stuff like that. No one deserves it. You might think they do but they don't. We all are human and have more in common then you think.**

 **(3) I don't own it. It's from Toy Story 3**

 **(4) I don't own Warrior by Demi Lovato**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. By the way my best friend (BabyLizard) is going to put her first story up soon and I hope you read it!  
**

 **LoveShipper: He really is. No one should ever have to deal with bullying.**

 **Here's the story:**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"Have you ever wondered what daycare is like?" I asked Brooke.

"I did go to Sunnyside when I was a kid," she told me while we were cleaning the tables. "It's like high school. The populars, which are jocks, cheerleaders, snobby rich kids. The middle class like you and me in high school. Then the nobodies, who are the nerds, computer geeks, ect. The populars bullied the nobodies. The caretakers never did a thing about it."

"Man. I hope Alec is middle class like we were," I said.

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

"What'cha gonna do about it Orphan Dorkson," Seth said, pushing me. Soon I fell. He kicked me in my gut then my legs until I bleed. He spat in my face and walked away. I curled into a ball on the ground. A felt a touch on my shoulder.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered.

"I won't hurt you. I just wanna help," a soft voice said. I looked to see a girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes holding her hand out for me. I grabbed and she pulled me up. "I'm Riley Wade well Peters but I prefer Wade. I'm 7."

"I'm Alec Dawson. I'm 7 too," I said. "Were you adopted too? I never knew my paren

ts or my real last name."

"I was two years ago. I can help you with you cuts," she said. "My old father and mother would abuse me, so I had to wash them." She pulled me to the girls' bathroom. I sat on the counter and she clean off my legs. "You know I'm sorry that you get bullied. I do too by the girls. They think because I'm adopted I'm different. The only difference is that my parents CHOSE me. So don't listen to them."

"Thanks. You know no one has really ever done something like this except my mom. Thank you," I said.

"My new parents say to treat people with kindness," she said. "Wanna be friends?"

"Yeah!" I said. We smiled at each other. I can't believe I actually have a REAL friend!

* * *

"So my mommy and daddy adopted me and I've had an amazing life," Riley said. **(You'll know more about her past later.)** "So what about you?"

"Well my birthday is in October. My mommy adopted me when I was 1 but grandma was my foster mom until mommy could adopt me," I said. "We've never had a lot of money though because she didn't go to collage. That's ok though."

"Cool." she said, decided to turn on the radio.

"Here is Count Me In **(1)** by the Great Escape," the Radio Interviewer said.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Riley started singing along.

 _If I'm the sun then you're the moon, if you're then words then I'm the tune, yeah, if you're the heart then I'm the beat, somehow together we're complete, yeah_

I started singing too.

 _There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down, but everywhere you are the sun comes out_

 _Even when you're gone, I feel you close, you'll always be the one, I love the most, you're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin, and anywhere, any time, that you need anything, count me in, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, count me in yeah, yeah_

 _I don't need to say a word, no, cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt, we're close as pages in a book, cause you make me feel better with just a look_

 _There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down, b_ _ut everywhere you are the sun comes out_

 _Even when you're gone, I feel you close, you'll always be the one, I love the most, you're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin, and anywhere, any time, that you need anything, count me in, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, count me in yeah, yeah_

 _Cause were two halves of the same new heart that beats to out own drum, you're the shadow always by my side, one that sometimes knows me better than I know myself, and I wish that you were here with me tonight_

 _Even when you're gone, I feel you close, you'll always be the one, I love the most, you're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin, and anywhere, any time, that you need anything, count me in, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, count me in yeah, yeah_

"I love that song!" I said.

"Me too," she said. "I love that band too."

"They are really deep," I said.

"Hey Riley lets go," a woman said. I turned to see Rachel Davis? She is the lead singer of the Great Escape.

"Did I mention my parents know the Great Escape," she said. I shook my head. "Hi Aunty Rachel. Do I have to? I'm hanging out with my friend Alec."

"Why don't you see if he can come over?" she said as Riley looked at me.

"I'll call my mom at the desk," I said. I went to the desk and they let me use the phone.

* * *

 _Ally_ /  Alec

 _Hi?_

Hi mommy! Can I go over to my friend Rachel's parent's friend's house with her?

 _Who is it?_

My new friend Riley. Her parent's friend is Rachel Davis from the Great Escape.

 _Give her my number so I can talk to her ok._

Ok bye mommy. Love you

 _Bye baby boy. I love you too._

* * *

I told the number to Rachel and she talked to my mommy. My mommy said yes so we went to Rachel's house. We watch Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2 **(2)**. I fell asleep by the end.

 **Ally's POV**

I go to the house at 8 because I helped Elsa close up. I went up to the door. I knocked on the door to see...

* * *

 **Tada! Clifty! There are 1,045 words. I hoped you liked it. But who was at the door?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1)I don't own Count Me In by Dove Cameron**

 **(2) I don't own Cloudy With Chance Of Meatballs 2**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll! Here's another chapter.**

 **LoveShipper: I know! It gets even cuter in this chapter**

 **Last time on A Lonely Mother:**

 _ **Ally's POV**_

 _I go to the house at 8 because I helped Elsa close up. I went up to the door. I knocked on the door to see..._

* * *

A guy with blonde hair and the most amazing brown eyes ever. I must of stared for awhile because he went to close the door. "Wait!" I said.

"What do you want?" he said, annoyed. "Wait, I know. You want me to go on a date with you. I'm sorry but my type is hot, tall with long legs and skinny. You're aren't any of those so nope I'm good." Excuse me? What did this jerk just say?

"You egotistical jerk. Get rid of the ego because I'm hear to pick up my son. Where is Rachel?" I asked. Realization crossed his face.

"Oh um she had to go to the store and he fell asleep. He can spend the night if you want," he said.

"Ok. But put any of those thoughts in my son's head you're dead," I said. I left, hoping my son wouldn't turn into an a meathead jerk with an ego because of Blondie.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

Women. I closed the door and was about to go make some pizza when I heard crying. I ran to the living room to see the little boy, that was Riley's new friend, the one crying. I saw something cute. He was holding Riley close to him and she had her hand on his arm.

I sat next to him. I shook him a little to wake him up. He opened his eyes. "Hey come here," I said, holding my arms open. He crawled into my arms. Soon his crying stopped.

"You're Austin Moon from the Great Escape," he said. I chuckled. This kid is so cute.

"Yeah. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Alec," he said. "I'm 7."

"If your hungry, I was going to make cheese pizza," I said. He nodded. "Can you wake up Riley?" He nodded and I went to the kitchen to make food.

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

I can't believe how nice he is. I've always wanted to meet him. He's so cool. Oh yeah. I'm supposed to wake Riley. "Riley, Riley, Riley. RILEY!" I yelled she woke up.

"What?" she asked.

"Austin is making pizza," I said. She lit up.

"Uncle Austin!" she yelled, as she ran into the kitchen and I followed.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I just put the pizza in the oven. I felt someone holding onto my leg. I turned around and picked up Riley. "Hey squirt," I said.

"Hi uncle Austin," she said. Alec came into the kitchen.

"So the pizza should be done soon then it's bed time. Alec I think Dez still has some of his old pajamas upstairs so after pizza I'll go look," I said. Soon the pizza was done and we ate. So Riley went and got ready while I found a pair of Dez's old pajamas. The Alec got ready for bed.

They were laying on Riley's bed(like 7 year olds would do anything). "Uncle Austin? Will you sing us a song?"

"What song?" I asked her.

"Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus **(1)** ," she said. I should've known. It's her favorite song. I did change some lyrics around to make since for me to sing it.

"Ok," I said. I grabbed her guitar I was teaching her to play and started to play.

 _I tuck you in, turn out the light, Keep you safe and sound at night, I know little girls depend on things like that, brushed your teeth and combed your hair, had to drive you everywhere, I will always be there when you looked back_

 _You say, 'you had to do it all alone, make a living, make a home, must have been as hard as it could be', and when you can't sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out right, I will hold your hand and sing to you_

 _Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be, can't go far but you can always dream, wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight, I promise you there will come a day, butterfly fly away_

 _Turned around and you were there, the two of us made quite a pair, uncle's little girl was here at last, looked away and back again, suddenly a year was seven, Don't know how it got so far so fast_

 _and yes dear, you don't understand, it's not anything we planned, kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny), I always knew the day would come, you'd stop crawling, start to run, beautiful as beautiful can be_

 _Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be, can't go far but you can always dream, wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry, hold on tight, I promise you there will come a day, butterfly fly away_

 _Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away), got your wings, now you can't stay, take those dreams and make them all come true, Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away), you've been waiting for this day, all along you've known just what to do_

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away (I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about), butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away), butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away), butterfly fly away_

They fell asleep as soon as I finished. Alec was holding Riley and had his head in the crook of her neck. Riley was snuggled into his chest. I smiled. I noticed Riley forgot to braid her hair. If she doesn't braid her hair, in the morning it's a tangled mess.

I grabbed a ponytail and started to braid her soft hair. When I finished, I put the band in place. I went downstairs to call Dez and his wife, Trish.

* * *

 **Dez** / _Austin_ /  Trish

 **Hey Austin.**

 _Hey Dez. When are you guys coming back?_

 **Um tomorrow. We plan on surprising Riley.**

 _Cool. Hey is Trish there_

 **Yeah**

 _Can you put it on speaker?_

 **Yeah. Hey babe Austin's on the phone.**

Hi Austin.

 _Hi Trish. Guess what guys?_

I won a million dollars?

 **My camel came back?**

 _No. Riley made a friend._

Really?

 _Yeah his name is Alec._

 **Oh no it's a boy. He's not hanging around my daughter.**

DEZ! Ok Austin it's off speaker tell me everything!

 _They met today and when I came to for my shift of watching Riley there where cuddling._

Aww.

 **WHY ARE YOU AWWING?!**

Just shut up and do your work. Ok so tell Rachel we'll pick Riley up tomorrow.

 _Ok. Goodbye Trish._

Bye Austin.

* * *

I hung up. I clean the pan I used to make the pizza. After that I went upstairs and fell asleep thinking about Alec's mom...

* * *

 **What do you think? There are 1,206 words. I have a question: Do you have to put your hair up at night? I have to put it up otherwise it gets all tangled.**

 **Also tell me what you think of Ralec(Riley and Alec). Do they date in the future or are they just friends? Tell me what you think. I plan on having about 20 chapters then I was going to make a sequel.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1)I don't own Butterfly Fly Away**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I won't update as much because of school.**

 **LoveShipper: You shall find out in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

"Bye guys!" Austin said as he left us at the daycare. We went to my favorite and sat down.

"How come I haven't seen you before?" I asked.

"Well I started coming here about a week ago because my parents had to go somewhere. I also find a hiding spot no one would see me," she explained. "It can fit more than just me. Let's go!"

She grabbed my hand as pulled me to her hiding spot. The daycare had a huge rock climbing area by the back. There was enough room for us to slip through. It was hollow and there were some books, a bag of hers and water.

"So let's talk," she said.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I went to the an abandoned room for my break. No one goes there. I pulled the hidden mini grand piano out. I grabbed a bench and sat down at the piano. I pulled my book and started writing:

 _Did you forget, that I was even alive? Did you forget, everything we ever had? Did you forget? Did you forget, about me? Did you regret (did you regret), ever standing by my side? Did you forget (did you forget), what we were feeling inside? Now I'm left, to forget, about us_

 _But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong, our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

 _So now I guess, this is where we have to stand, did you regret, ever holding my hand? Never again, please don't forget, don't forget, we had it all, we were just about to fall, even more in love, than we were before, I won't forget, I won't forget, about us_

 _But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong, our love is like a song, you can't forget it, somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong, our love is like a song, you can't forget it, at all_

 _And at last, all the pictures have been burned, and all the past, is just a lesson that we've learned, I won't forget, please don't forget about us_

 _Somewhere we went wrong, our love is like a song, but you won't sing along, you've forgotten, about us_

"Don't forget **(1)** ," I whispered.

"You know that was really good," a voice said scaring me. I turned around to see Blondie. Ugh.

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"Well I heard you worked here so I decided to annoy you," he said. The jerk.

"Well leave me alone," I said. He smirked as I walked towards the door.

"That's not how you treat your costumers, right Ally?" he said. Stupid name tag.

"No that's how you treat meathead jerks," I said. Walking to the kitchen.

"But Ally? You love me remember?" he said.

"No I don't," I said, with the most serious expression EVER on my face.

"Oh but you do," he said, chuckling. "Every girl loves me and you are the same. You are a plain and simple woman."

"Why you," I started. I was swearing very colorful words at him. Good thing that blender went off. As soon as I stopped so did the blender. _Thank you Linda! Now I won't get fired_ , I thought. "Now I feel better." I grabbed my notepad and left him there. Ugh he's annoying.

* * *

 **3:00 P.M.**

I walked into the Sunnyside Daycare, trying not to let my annoyance show. Blondie was there to rest of my shift and he kept annoying me. As soon as I got dressed and ready to leave, he left when I did. Then there was traffic. Then Brooke called me saying there was an emergency and I have no one to watch Alec.

"Mommy!" he said, running towards me. "You should come meet my friends parents." he pulled me over to Riley and two adults, a male and female.

"Hi I'm Dez Wade," the male said. He had red hair and blue eyes. He seems like he has a goofy personality. "Have you seen a kangaroo about 3 feet tall **(2)**?" I was so right.

"Dez you don't have a kangaroo," the female said. She was a Latina women with shoulder-length curly raven hair and brown eyes. "Sorry about my husband. I'm Trish."

"Nice to meet you guys," I said. Ugh. I looked at my watch. I have 45 minutes until I have to get back to work. "I'm Ally. I uh gotta go and find Alec a babysitter."

"We could watch him," Trish said. We looked behind her to see Dez playing on the monkey bars like the little kids. "I can watch him."

"I guess," I said. "But if that Austin guy is there don't let him put egotistical and jerky thoughts in Alec's brain."

"You know Austin didn't always think like that," she said. I gave her a look that said explain please.

* * *

 **Trish's POV**

"Ok," I said. Ally is different. I think she would be good for Austin. "It started the second year he was famous. We were all 17 years old...

* * *

 _Austin ran over to me and Dez. He looked like a puppy. "A cute girl likes me!" he said. "And she's going on a date with me!" He's was all lonely since Dez and I have been dating for 2 years._

 _"That's great dude," Dez said. I smiled. A bottle blonde who was so fake came over to us._

 _"Hey Austy!" she said, with a fake smile._

 _"Hey Tilly," he said. She pulled him into a make out session. She's so out to ruin my best friend._

* * *

 _ **2 months later...**  
_

 _"Austin she's a fake!" I told him._

 _"Trish she's amazing and I love her!" he yelled at me._

 _"You've been dating her for 2 months!" I yelled._

 _"Whatever!" he said. "Tell me when you want to be friends again." he slammed the door as he left. Dez, who was watching the whole thing, grabbed me as I started to cry._

* * *

 _ **Later that week...**_

 _I heard a knock on the door while Dez and I were watching a movie. "I got it." I said, kissing his cheek. I went and opened the door to see a wet(since it was raining) Austin that was crying. I pulled him in and got him a towel._

 _"We h-h-had. W-w-we d-d-did I-I-it and s-s-she t-t-told the p-p-press t-t-that I-I-I'm a p-p-player w-w-who u-u-uses g-g-girls f-f-for s-s-sex," he said._

* * *

"The tabloids said 'American Heartthrob is a player?' or 'Austin Moon using girls for sex?' He was devastated!" I told her. "The Record Label thought it was good for publicity and told him to act like a bad boy. So always acts like that unless he's around his band, his family, his young fans and friends "

"Wow," she said. "Now I feel bad for calling him a egotistical jerk."

"Don't tell Austin I told you though. I'll tell him as soon as I can," I told her. "But for now this is a secret." she smiled and said bye. I wonder is she will be abled to change Austin's view on girls. Maybe she is the one for him.

* * *

 **Ooh. What will happen next? Letting you know sex will probably be the worst word in this story. So I'm pretty sure you won't freak out about that though since there are worse words out there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1) I don't own Don't Forget by Demi Lovato**

 **(2) I don't know how tall Kangaroos are.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I got a few reviews on my other story 'Fine'. I know it's short and rushed. Thank you for telling me that I should make my stories a little longer and add more information. That is helping me with this story. Thank you for the constructive criticism. :)**

 **LoveShipper: Poor poor Austin.**

 **Here is the story! :)**

* * *

I sat there staring at this letter. The daycare said that they think I should take Alec to the doctors. To see if he has Aspergers. I can't believe it. I grabbed my computer and looked up the symptoms of Aspergers:

 _Problems with social skills_

Ok yeah. Alec has only one friend but he does kinda...no he has no social skills. Check on this one.

 _Eccentric or repetitive behaviors_

He does chew on his sleeves. Check.

 _Communication difficulties_

He doesn't look in people's eyes when he talks. Check.

 _Limited range of interests_

He does have an obsession with math. Check.

 _Coordination problems_

He is kinda clumsy. Check.

 _Skilled or talented_

He is skilled with math. Check.

 _Difficulties showing love._

He doesn't really like showing affection. Check. I called the doctor and made an appointment. I need to know. As soon as I hung up there was a knock on the door. I went to and opened the door. I saw Austin.

"Um I. I need to borrow your computer," he said. "The power went out at Trish's house. She and Dez are on a date so she texted me to email Jimmy. My phone died right went I said sure. I'm guessing you'll say yes because you're in love with me like every other girl."

"Oh. I guess," I said. I'm trying to be nice because of what Trish told me. It's hard though. He opened my computer and emailed Jimmy. When he was done, he stood by the door. I was confused.

"Why was a page about Aspergers open?" he asked me. Dang it! I forgot about that. I looked at him dumbfounded. I just pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face. He kept knocking on the door. I locked the door and went to me room. I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Soon he stopped knocking and I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A couple of weeks later.**

I was sitting here with Alec, Riley, Trish and Dez. He wanted them to be here when we find out if he had Aspergers. He was holding the letter with shaky hands. He asked them to put the answer in a letter so he could be surprised like his second parents(he calls Trish and Dez his second parents.) and Riley.

He opened the letter and read it out loud:

" _Dear Mr. Alec Dawson,_

 _We would like to let you know that you have the spectrum of high functioning Autism or Aspergers. We would like you to go to therapy to let give you more information about it._

 _Thank you,_

 _Miami Area Hospital_ **(1)**

So I have Aspergers," he said.

"I'll never look at you differently," Riley said, hugging him. Riley is right. We shouldn't look at him differently. He smiled but didn't put his arms around her. He awkwardly hugged her back. When he cries, he shows affection because he hugs me. Otherwise he doesn't really so that's why he didn't hug her back.

"I guess I know why I'm so different from other kids," he said. "Not because I'm adopted but because I have a disorder that makes me different." He smiled. We all hugged him. I guess he's really happy to know more about himself and that we except him for who he is.

* * *

 **I know it's short but I wanted to let you know more about Alec.**

 **Message: Now you may be wondering if I know anything about high functioning Autism, also known as Aspergers. I actually do because I know people with it. My cousin has it and he's doing awesome! He graduated this year and got accepted to the school he wanted to go to. I believe we can do whatever we want to do if we try. You can be a teacher, lawyer, rock star, fashion designer, hobo(I don't judge) or anything else if you try. If anyone tells you that you can't do it. Do what Ally did in Dancers and Ditzes and show then that they are wrong! Also remember that I believe in you!**

 **Message # 2: I want to have Austin adopt a child. So if you have ideas for the character tell me: Full** **Name, Nicknames,** **Age, grade(if is old enough for school) gender, hair(color,curly/wavy/straight,length), eye color, ethnicity, why were they in a foster home/adoption place, how did Austin find out about this child**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello. Here is another chapter!**

 **LoveShipper: Yes especially since you can get in more trouble for bullying a someone with Aspergers.**

 **Guest: OMG when I read your comment and read Adelaide Bella Moon I'm sitting there fangirling because I thought it was perfect. I even made her meeting Austin how I met R5 which was funny. It's in between the (*)**

 **Heres the story:**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

Today Alec and I are at a meet and greet to go see Riley. We were going to talk to orphans before they go to meet the G.R.E.A.T. Escape. We went over to where the orphans were. There was about 14 kids. One of them was really shy and stayed by Amelia. The other 13 told me about themselves:

The oldest is May Wilson at age 17 and in 11th grade. She has long curly dark hair and brown eyes with tan skin. She told me the reason she is an orphan is because her parents died in a car crash when she was 9. She is a huge girly-girls and loves the G.R.E.A.T. Escape.

The 2nd oldest is Emily Moore who is 16 and is in 10th grade. She had long wavy hair and pale blue eyes with pale skin. She had teenage parents who gave her away after birth. She also loves the G.R.E.A.T. Escape also. She has big black nerdy glasses and is really nerdy.

The 3rd oldest is Tyler Clark. He is also 16 and in 10 th grade. He has short curly dark brown hair and brown eyes with pale skin and freckles. His mom died while he was born and his dad couldn't stand to keep him. He reminds me of a jock.

The 4th oldest is Matthew Perez. He is also 16 and in 10th grade. He has shaggy light brown hair and pale blue eyes with pale skin. His father was killed overseas and then his mom committed suicide when he was 10. He was nerdy too.

The 5th oldest is Hailey Nelson who is 15 and is in 9th grade. She has curly shoulder length blonde hair with pale blue eyes and tan skin. Her parents thought she was a freak because when she was 7 they found out she had Autism. She is kinda quirky but cool.

The 6th oldest is Ryan Parker. He also is 15 and in 9th grade. He has shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin. He was token away from his parents for no reason at all. He is like a jock.

The 7th oldest is Michael Allen who is 14 and is in 9th grade. He has black hair, brown eyes and is African American. He was left on a doorstep when he was 1. He is a huge nerd.

The 8th oldest is Jacom Collins at age 13 and in 7th grade. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes with pale skin. His parents were proven unfit at age 2. He loves to dance and is awesome at dancing.

The 9th oldest is Emma Murphy. She is 9 years old and in 4th grade. She has curly light brown hair and brown eyes. She is African American. She is a girly girl too. Her mom was surrogate. After she was born when her fathers found out she wasn't a boy they didn't want her. Her mom wasn't ready for a child.

The 10th oldest is Aiden Gomez who is also 9 and is in 4th grade. He has shaggy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes with pale skin. His mom had him at 15 and pushed him off on his dad. When his dad was 16, he couldn't deal with a baby so he gave him away.

The 11th oldest is Kaitlyn Gray who is 9 and in 3rd grade. She has mid back long light brown hair and blue eyes with pale skin. Her dad died while her mom was pregnant. When she was 4, she looked like her dad when she was 4 so her mom sent her to the orphanage.

The 12th oldest is Ethan Hughes who is 9 and is in 3rd grade. He has light brown hair and brown eyes with pale skin. His parents died in a plane crash. The people who were going to adopt them decided to send him to the orphanage when he was 3.

The 2nd youngest is Madison Reynolds. She was 9 and in 3rd grade. She has long curly dark brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin. Her mom died during child birth and her dad died in a car accident 2 weeks later.

The youngest looks about 5 years old. She had long blonde hair in ringlets with big brown doe eyes. I wonder what happened to her.

"Ok you can go in to meet them just go in groups," Trish said. Tyler, Matthew and Michael went in. They stayed in there about 5 minutes then Ryan and Jacob went in. After a while it was almost that little girls turn who wasn't in a group.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

"Nice to meet you May, Emily and Hailey," Trent said as the left the tent. Trish brought in a little girl with long blonde hair in ringlets and big brown doe eyes. **(*)** Rachel went and hugged her right away. The Elliot hugged both of them. She came over to me and I hugged her.

"What's your name?" Elliot asked. "Rachel loves Annie too. She sings it all the time in the bathroom." She was wearing a Annie **(1)** shirt so that's probably why he said that. I started to sing one of the songs.

"I was in Annie. I think I played the laundry man," Trent said.

"I was Annie," Gavin said. Elliot gave him a look so Gavin tried to kick him. We took the picture and she left the tent. **(*)** I wonder who that girl is.

"Hey Trish, who was that girl?" I asked.

"That was Adelaide. She's been through a lot," she told me.

"You know I'm gonna try and adopt her," I said. I went to go talk to Amelia.

* * *

 **Trish's POV**

You know I think this girl is going to change Austin's life along with Ally.

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1) I don't own Annie.**

 **Question for you guys: Have you met R5? If so what happened**

 **Rachel: Rydel**

 **Elliot: Ratlift**

 **Austin: Ross**

 **Trent: Riker**

 **Gavin: Rocky**

 **Just letting you know so I changed how Rachel looked so she looks like Rydel.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is going to be a short chapter.**

 **GamerGirls9000: This didn't show up until today otherwise I would've added her into the other chapter. I'll try to add her in! The meeting might not be like how you wanted it though.**

 **LoveShipper: Maybe. Maybe...**

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

"Thank you Austin for adopting Adelaide," Amelia said as a girl ran past us.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Adelaide's roommate. They're like sisters," Amelia said. A baby started to cry so Amelia picked him up. "Can you check on her? Room number 5." I went down the hall until I got to number 5. I knock on the door before going inside. She was laying face first on the bed. She was sobbing.

"Am-melia. I-I'm f-f-fine," she sobbed.

"You don't sound like it," I said. She looked up at me. She had long wavy blonde hair that went to her back and green eyes.

"Oh," she sighed, wiping her eyes. "You're the guy who is adopting Adelaide." I sat next to her on the bed.

"What if I adopted you too?" I wondered. She smiled and hugged me.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

* * *

 **The day the girls moved in.**

"Why don't you two take your backpacks and I'll grab your suitcases," I said. They nodded and grabbed there backpacks out of the trunk of my car while I grabbed their suitcases. We went into my house.

I might be a rock star but it's not a mansion. It has a basement and two other levels. I use on of the rooms in the basement as my music/recording room if I get an idea for a song. The other is for the girls. I never really used it so I thought why not. On the first level is the kitchen, livingroom, dining room, a guest room with a closet and a bathroom. On the second floor is 4 rooms and each has its own bathroom and closet. I also have an office up there that I don't really use so I'm probably will let the girls use it as a hangout/study room.

"Ok so follow me upstairs and you can chose you rooms," I told the girls. "I only have beds in the rooms so we can go to the store tomorrow and I'll let you pick out decoration and furniture for you rooms." When we got upstairs Adelaide picked the room next to mine and Addi chose the one across from hers.

We went downstairs and I made spaghetti. I gave them each a plate with spaghetti on them. I took mine and sat at the table with them. "So you guys will start school Monday since you were home-schooled I thought you'd like public school."

"I can't wait!" Addi squealed.

"Is it because your in 7th grade?" I asked.

"Hey! If you skipped two grades, you'd be excited too!" She said. I chuckled at the girl.

"Of course," I said.

* * *

 **The next day. Addi's POV**

We got to the mall and went inside. We were going to look for decoration and clothes. We didn't have much because of how many kids at the Adoption Center. I saw a kids clothes store so I pulled on Austin's sleeve. He was carrying Adelaide so she wouldn't get lost. I pointed at the store and we went in. I noticed a woman with brown hair holding a little boys hand who also had brown hair.

"Austin?" she said. "Are you babysitting?"

"No. These are my new daughters," he said. "This is Adelaide and Addi."

"Hi girls. I'm Ally," she said. "This is my son Alec."

"Well lets go find some clothes for you girls," he said walking towards a section of the store.

"That's the boys' section Austin," Ally told him. "Why don't I help you girls?" I nodded. Austin put Adelaide down and she grabbed my hand. "Austin you go sit where the dad's sit."

"Mommy can I got with him?" Alec said. Ally nodded and we went to get some clothes.

* * *

 **An hour or 2 later.**

We were walking around the mall looking for decorations. Austin was holding some of our bags and Adelaide. Ally and Alec joined us. Ally was holding her own bag for Alec and was holding his hand. I was carrying the last two bags. We found everything we wanted. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

The jewelry store was making custom necklaces with your name on in! "Austin look," I told him. We went inside and her order one for Adelaide, Ally and me. Right now Austin and Ally were arguing about it.

"Austin you didn't have to do that!" she said.

"You helped my girls find stuff the needed," he said. "You deserve it!"

"Fine," she said defeated. We went to the parking lot and parted ways. I wonder if they are dating?

* * *

 **What do you think? Anybody else like where I left it with a big question? I thought putting Addi's POV would be cool.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **So yesterday I was in Walmart with my big sister and we looked at the costumes. There are two I fell in love with! Should I be Cinderella or Elsa? I'm going to go on Friday to get one and I can't chose! I'm probably going to help out at the Halloween party that my school has for the little kids or my friends will drag my to go trick or treating so I need a costume.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I decided to be Cinderella unless the costume is to lowcut then it's Elsa.**

 **LoveShipper: yes it is.**

 **Heres another chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Addi's POV**

I woke up and hurried to get ready for school. I changed in my new favorite white Mickey Mouse t-shirt, jean shorts, my Mickey Mouse watch and tan flip flops **(1)**. I braided my hair and grabbed my denim G.R.E.A.T. Escape backpack that I sew my name into. I then went downstairs.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"Ok I will," I told Austin. He asked me to make breakfast so he could go wake up Addi and Adelaide. Now you may be wondering why I am at Austin's house. Well let's just say he is probably going to be worse then Alec's first day of school. He started last month so I'm not that nervous. So this morning I took Alec to school early since he wanted to talk to his teacher about some thing and then I came here.

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

"Now give me your homework freak," my bully told me. I handed it to him. "Beat him up boys." his friend's started to close in on me. They punch me, kicked me and called me mean names. I just wish I could tell someone.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I walked up the stairs and passed Addi. "Good morning Addi. Tell Ally I should have Adelaide ready soon," I told her as I walked by.

"Ok Da- Austin," she said. Aww. She almost called me dad. I get it that her dad past away when she was 4 along with her mom. I hope one day she does call me dad though. I went into Adelaide's room and woke her up. She started calling me 'dad' last night.

* * *

 _I picked up Adelaide after we watched a family movie last night. Addi and I walked upstairs. "I'll be in to say good night ok?"_

 _"Ok," Addi said. I went into Adelaide's room and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead._

 _"Good night sweetie," I whispered._

 _"Night Daddy," she said, sleepily._

* * *

"Hey sweetie," I said, quietly to wake her up. She sat up and yawned.

"Hi Daddy," she whispered.

"Good morning," I said. "Let's get you ready for the day. You get to hang out with me while Addi goes to school." She smiled. She got changed into a dark blue, white, and light green floral dress, a white sweater, knee-high white socks with a frog on the sides and dark blue shoes with white flowers on them. I use two dark blue, white and light green ponytails to put her into pigtails **(1)**.

"Let's go downstairs and eat." We went downstairs. I saw that it was 7:30 so I had to take Addi to school. I noticed Addi was done. "I gotta get Addi to school. Ally you can watch Adelaide for me until I get back right?"

"Of course," she said. Addi and I went to the car. She got in the front and I started to drive to the school. Soon we got to the school. We got out and walked toward the school building. I saw the guys beating up someone younger.

"Hey. Leave him alone!" I shouted. They scattered. I went over to the kid to make sure he was ok. I saw the brown-haired seven year old I really wish it wasn't.

"Alec?" I said, shocked.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"So do you like you're new Daddy?" I asked Adelaide.

"Yes. He's really nice and kind. He's amazing!" she said in her cute little voice.

"That's good," I said. This little girl is so adorable. She is like Austin. And yes I know that I'm basically calling Austin adorable. He is ever since he adopted these little girls.

"Ally will I ever have a good mommy?" Adelaide asked.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Why would this innocent little girl ask that?

"My old mommy hurt me and called me mean names," She said. "She beat up my little brother real bad. The policeman said he's in heaven now." That made me want to cry. How can someone be such a monster that the could kill their own child?

"I hope so," I said.

"Do you like my daddy? D you think you'll ever be my mommy?" she asked me.

"Yes and maybe."

* * *

 **Austin knows Alec's secret. Ally like Austin. Adelaide wants Ally to be her mom. What will happen next? Plus there is more DRAMA to come!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1) I don't own these outfits. They are on**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter!**

 **LoveShipper: AGREES!**

* * *

 **Last time:**

 _"Hey. Leave him alone!" I shouted. They scattered. I went over to the kid to make sure he was ok. I saw the brown-haired seven year old I really wish it wasn't._

 _"Alec?" I said, shocked._

* * *

"A-a-Austin?" he whimpered. Addi sat there crying. I picked up Alec while I guided Addi to a bench. We sat on the bench for awhile. I held him and Addi. I was trying not to cry myself. This wonderful kid is being bullied and nothing was done about it.

"Alec how long has this been going on?" I asked him. I was trying to be strong about this.

"Since I was 3 and started going to daycare," he said. "Seth Gardner always does this." I picked him up and took him to the Office.

"What happened?" the lady asked.

"Seth Gardner was beating him up," I said.

"Are you related to Alec?" she asked me.

"No but I know his mom," I said. She nodded. She had me take Alec to the nurse's office while she called Seth down to talk to the principal. I walked over to Addi. "Sweetie I gotta have you go to class."

"Austin, I've known this kid for like 2 days. Some reason he's like a little brother to me," she said. "I'm not leaving until I know this kid is in trouble."

"Addi I want you to go to class ok?" I said. She was about to argue with me. "I bet Alec would want you to." She sighed and left.

"Yes Ms. Dawson...No Ms. Dawson...Mr. Gardner will be here too...Ok bye," she said. About 20 minutes later, Ally came running in carrying Adelaide. Ally was crying while Adelaide was confused. I hugged Ally and let her cry into my shoulder. Soon the other person got here.

"Ms. Dawson, Mr. Gardner come on in," The principal said.

"Austin will you come in to?" Ally asked me. I nodded. I sent Adelaide to see Alec. We walked into the principal's office. We sat at the chairs.

"I decided to not punish Seth," he said. Ally looked shocked while Seth's dad smirked.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Alec was bullied by him."

"There is no proof," He said.

"No proof? I saw it with my own eyes," I yelled.

"But-"

"No buts. Either he gets in trouble or I will take action!" I screamed.

"Well Seth's done nothing wrong?" He said.

"Then I will have Addi home-schooled and you'll be hearing from my lawyer," I said, calmly.

"And Alec will be home-schooled too," Ally said, speaking for the first time. We got up and went out. I went to Addi's class and knock on the door.

"Mr. Moon?" the teacher said, surprised. The kids whispered to each other.

"Addi is going to be home-schooled now," I said. We went to the front door to see Ally holding Alec while holing Adelaide's hand. Addi picked up Adelaide and I put my arm around Ally.

Then we went outside. I noticed Ally walked here so we went to my car. I grabbed the car seat from the trunk and put it behind the passenger seat. Addi put Adelaide in the car seat and got in next to her. Ally put Alec next to Addi. She put her arm around Alec and held him close.

I closed the door to see Ally sitting on the ground crying. I sat down next to her. I put my arm around her as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you," she whimpered.

"What for?" I wondered.

"Loving my son," She whispered looking up at me.

"How could I not?"

* * *

 **10:00 P.M.**

Today was a pretty good say otherwise. Trish, Riley, Dez, Ally, and Alec are spending the night. I carried Alec up to the extra bedroom. Riley and Adelaide are sharing Adelaide's room with Riley sleeping on a blow up mattress. Ally will sleep in my room while i sleep on the couch.. Then Trish and Dez get the other guest room. We also found out that Trish is 3 weeks pregnant and my lawyers said they are suing the school for not dealing with bullying. It really has been a good day.

Right now I was finishing a song I've been working on for 5 hours. This is the first song I've ever written. Alec's situation gave me an idea though. I heard a knock on the door. I turned around to see Addi walked in. "Hey sweetie what's up?" I wondered.

"C- N-n-never mind," she stuttered.

"Come on, you can tell me," I said.

"Can I call you dad?" she whispered.

"Of course," I said. "Why don't you help me with this song?"

"Sure," She said.

* * *

 **An hour later**

We recorded the music and I decided I wanted her to sing with me. Dez was going to record it. "Ready?" he asked us.

"Yeah," I said as Addi gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Austin** / _Addi_ / _**Both**_

* * *

 **Sometimes love's a scary place; It's like standing in the dark; Flying through the universe; Trying to fix your broken heart**

 _It's okay to let it go; You don't have to be so brave; Take a chance if someone else; Is gonna sweep in and save the day_

 _ **You don't have to face your fears alone; 'Cause whenever you're in trouble; I'll know**_

 _ **Let me be your superhero; There isn't a place I won't go; Whenever you need me by your side; I'll be there, be there; Never be afraid if you fall; I'll carry you away from it all; Let me be your superhero; Let me be your superhero**_

 **Take off your mask, put down your guard; Don't need a symbol on your chest; It's all right for once to play; The damsel in distress**

 _You're gonna use up all your strength; Trying to be so strong; Don't have to shoulder all the weight; Together we can take it on_

 _ **Y** ou don't have to face your fears alone;_ **(You're not alone, baby); _'Cause whenever you're in trouble; I'll know, oh_**

 _ **Let me be your superhero; There isn't a place I won't go; Whenever you need me by your side; I'll be there, be there; Never be afraid if you fall; I'll carry you away from it all; Let me be your superhero; Let me be your superhero**_

 **Woah woah oooh;** _Woah woah oooh; **Let me be your super hero;**_ **Woah woah oooh,** _ **yeah yeah;** Woah woah oooh_

 **Sometimes love's a scary place;** _It's like standing in the dark; Flying through the universe;_ **Trying to fix your broken heart;** _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Let me be your superhero;** There isn't a place I won't go;_ **(I won't go); _Whenever you need me by your side; I'll be there, be there; Never be afraid if you fall;_ **_I'll carry you away from it all;_ **(I'll pick you up, baby); _Let me be your superhero; Let me be your superhero_**

 **(Woah woah oooh);** _Yeah, I can be your superhero;_ **You know I will, baby;** _Woah woah woah **oh oh; Let me be your superhero**_

* * *

"That was amazing guys," Dez said as we walked out of the booth. Addi grabbed the CD from the burner and wrote the title on it.

"I think Addi was the best out of both of us," I said. She blushed as she handed me the CD. As soon as she did so, she ran upstairs. I read the top of the CD. It said: Superhero **(1)** _by Austin and Addi Moon_. I smiled. I can't believe I have two wonderful daughters.

* * *

 **Now you may be wondering, when is there going to be Auslly? I didn't want it to happen right away but there will be more in later chapters starting (MAYBE) with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1) I don't own Superhero by Ross Lynch**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating for awhile! So i'm about half way through this story! I pretty sure you all with LOVE the last chapter!**

 **LoveShipper: Austin HATES bullying. I love when people stand up for people who get bullied so I had to add it in.**

 **GamerGirl9000: OMG I love your idea. I might have to use it...(I probably will.)**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I was hanging out at Austin's house. The kids were playing upstairs, Austin was downstairs in his recording booth and I was sitting on his couch reading when there was a call on the land line.

 **Austin** / _Jimmy_ /  Ally

Hello?

 _Hi. Is Austin Moon there?_

Yeah one second.

"Austin the phone!" I said. I decided to listen to the conversation because I was curious.

 **Jimmy?**

 _Austin, you need to get rid of the kids._

 **WHAT?!**

 _Austin your image has ch-_

 **For the better! Ever since Tilly, I've been a jerk. My kids are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love them and I am never going to leave them.**

 _Then you're out of the band._

Then the line was cut. Austin ran up the stairs and sat next to me. He pulled me close and nuzzled his face into my neck. I felt his warm tears on my neck. I think I'm falling for him even more. Alec, Adelaide and Addi came running downstairs.

"Ally what's wrong with Daddy?" Adelaide asked me. I looked at him.

"I know you listened. You're always so curious," He mumbled in my shoulder.

"He was kicked out of the band by Jimmy," I told them. I heard a knock on the door. They sat on the couch with Austin while I went to get the door. It was Austin's (Ex, old, etc) band members. Their style has changed, a lot, since they first started.

Rachel was wearing a black leather crop top, a black leather vest, black leather pants, black bracelets with silver studs and buckles on them, black leather fingerless gloves, black high heeled boots with buckles on them and a gray and black bandanna hold her long, long straight light brown out of her brown eyes **(1)**.

Trent was wearing black jeans, a red beanie, a black t shirt with 'What the punk' written on it, a black bracelet with 'Pierce' on it. a black leather jacket and red and gray striped high top converse **(2)**. His long brown hair was slicked back out of his brown eyes.

Gavin was wearing black bracelets, a black shirt with a skull design on it, black shoes, a black jeans and a black belt **(3)**. His really long(Like longer than shoulder-length) was back in a ponytail. His brown eyes were covered by sunglasses.

Elliot was wearing red flannel, a gray sweater, gray jeans, gray converse and black glasses **(4)**. His longish brown hair almost covered his brown eyes.

"Hey can we see Austin?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," I told her.

"Guys what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What we couldn't see our little brother?" Trent asked.

* * *

 **Yeah It's short. I just wanted to give you guys a chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize!**

 **(1)Rachel's Outfit: .  **

**(2)Trent's Outfit: .  **

**(3)Gavin's Outfit: . **

**(4)Elliot's Outfit: .  **

**Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	12. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYBODY! I'm sick today so I decided to update! It's a little short still. BTW I should update more because the musical is order. I WANTS TO CRY BECAUSE WE TOOK DOWN THE 8 FEET TALL SET AND IT WAS A LOT OF HARD WORK TO MAKE AND IT WAS AMAZING!**

 **MadyIsAmaze: Ok here it is!**

 **GamerGirl9000: I USED YOUR IDEA THIS ONE!**

 **LoveShipper: Stupid Jimmy.**

 **Here's the story!**

* * *

So a lot has happened in the past few weeks. I found out that Austin has 4 siblings(One sister and 3 brothers). And here's my FAVORITE thing that happened:

* * *

"Ally?" Adelaide whispered. I bent down to her level.

"Yes?"

"Can you get daddy up for breakfast?" She asked me. I nodded and went into Austin's room to wake him up. I looked into his room to see him working on a song.

"The chorus could then," he said to himself. Man, he's so cute! "go like this:

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy

Ugh, what do I sing next?"

"But baby, I'm Falling For You **(1)** ," I sang for him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Als," he said.

"So who is the song for?" I wondered aloud. He muttered something "What?"

"Um uh. It just came into my head?" he said more like a question. _Man I was hoping it was for me._ "Oh really?" he said, smirking. _I said that out loud, didn't I?_ "Yes you did. But that's ok because the song was for you because  baby I'm falling for you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Does this mean Ally's our mommy now?" we heard a little voice ask. We pulled away to see Alec, Adelaide and Addi watching us.

"If you want her to be yes," Austin said, scooping Adelaide into his arms. She giggled.

* * *

It was amazing. Austin was at Ramone Records trying to get a record deal so I was watching the kids. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see a guy with a black mask. "Grabbed your son and get in the car or I'll kill him," he said. I knew Adelaide and Addi were here so I nodded and ran to get Alec. I opened Addi's door and picked up Alec. By the look on their faces I knew they heard everything.

"Addi stay hidden with Adelaide. When he leaves call Austin," I whispered to her. I then ran to his car and got in. What is going to happen to me and my baby.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I heard my phon ringing and looked down to see it was Addi. "Sorry . It's my daughter," I told him.

"Mr. Moon I like how you care about your kids. Just answer it," he said.

* * *

 **Austin** / _Addi_

 _Austin?_

 **Addi why does it sound like you are crying?**

 _A g-g-guy came and took Ally and Alec. She told me and Adelaide to hid because if she didn't take Alec he would've died._

 **It's ok baby I'll call the police.**

 _Ok_

* * *

I hung up. "Mr. Moon what happened?" Mr. Ramone asked me.

"My girlfriend and her son were kidnapped."

"Ok call the police. Did you daughter get a license plate number?" he wondered.

"No. But I gave Alec a watch as a present. It has a tracker in it in case one of my crazy fans kidnap him. He always wears it."

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

We got to this abandoned house in the woods. He pulled us in there. He threw Alec into a closet and locked it. He sat me in a chair and tied me to it. He put a gag in my mouth. I heard Alec crying in the closet.

"Shut up boy or your mom dies!" the man yelled at him. Alec was quiet after that. "So Ally remember me?" I shook my head. He slapped me and punched me.

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

This closet was dark and scary. I heard my mom's muffled screams and cried. It reminded me when she dated Ryan Carson. He hit me and mom. He used to look me in their closet so I would be able to hear her cried for help. She finally broke up with him. That was two years ago. I was always scared. Right now I am too. I really hope Austin saves us soon. I know he will find us because of the watch he gave me. He didn't tell me it had a tracker in it but he gave Adelaide and Addi a bracelet each the same day. I'm guessing he wanted all of us safe.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

He's been beating me for about and hour now. He cut my arm a few times with a knife. "Do you want," he said, taking a breathe. "know who I am?" I nodded and he pulled the gag out of my mouth. He took off the mask. I gasped.

"Ryan?"

* * *

 **Yep a clifty.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1) I don't own Falling For You by R5**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey people of FanFiction. If I wrote the actually words, there would be some swearing in this chapter. I don't like swearing :D. You'll probably know the words because I picked symbols that kinda look like the letters. It's like that for every swear BTW I'm always told h-e-double hockey sticks is not a bad word but I still don't like saying or writing it.**

 **Funny story: In world cultures we do a Kahoot review and we get partners. Last time I was partnered with a guy and our names was like Can Opener or something even though we put our actual name in. Then this time me and this girl put our names in and it was like Rome or something. We didn't use my chromebook those times so it's me apparently.**

 **LoveShipper: Poor Alec... Wait till the end of this chapter. I cried writing it.**

 **GamerGirl9000: That sounds like me. BTW this IS a true story...I bet I just scared you. No I'm kidding. I just felt like saying that. If this was a true story, the chapters would be like: Ally woke up, she ate pizza then went back to bed. My days off of school are really boring...**

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

A month. We've been in this h3|| hole. Hey I might be 8 but I can swear. That mean guy has been abusing mom EVERY DAY! He called me mean names like: b*5+*rd and son of a b|+ch. I really can't wait until Austin saves us. I'm scared. And I'm scared that my mommy won't make it in the end...

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

"Don't worry Mr. Moon we will get them out safely," The police officer said.

"Please let me help! She's my girlfriend! I love her please! That boy is my son! I love him so much too." I begged. I needed to help and make sure they were ok. That b*5+*rd will get it if he hurt them.

"You can come with just don't go in until we come out with him," they said. I nodded.

We got in the car and left. We got to an abandoned house in the woods. The police officers grabbed their guns and went in. I hope Ally and Alec will be ok.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

Ryan threw a punch to Ally's face. That was his favorite way to hurt her. 2nd was to rape her. He then brought out a whip. He whipped her a lot. She was bleeding a lot too. Then he threw the whip across the room and started to punch her again. The police came in and told him to get off of her. He wouldn't listen. Ally thought she was going to die.

They finally got him off of her and dragged him out of the house. They called an ambulance as Austin ran into the house. He found Alec locked in a closet then went to find Ally. He saw her there beaten and bruised. He ran over to her.

"Mommy?" Alec whispered. He felt like a little boy. He wanted to curl up into a ball on the floor.

"Ally. That b-" He started but was interrupted by Ally.

"Don't swear in front of Alec," she said. Her voice was quiet and cracked almost every word in that sentence. Austin teared up just looking at her.

"Baby. An ambulance should be here soon. Just please stay awake," Austin said. He wanted to hurt the b*5+*rd for hurting her but Ally is more important.

"But I'm sleepy," she whispered. Soon the paramedics came through the door as Ally fell asleep, nobody knowing if she would ever wake up again...

* * *

 **Sorry, it's short but I wanted to have a cliffhanger there. I hope you liked it otherwise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognized!**

 **BTW did you have a good Thanksgiving? Just letting you know I am very thankful for all of you who read my stories. Thank you so much!**

 **3 Keke3011**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys :(**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My mom's computer isn't working and I stupidly wrote a chapter(started another) on my google drive and FanFiction on my IPad won't let me copy and paste**

 **I'm sorry! I am saving up for a computer though.**

 **Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas). I hope I'll be able to update soon.**

 **By the way thanks for reading my story! I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **3 Keke3011**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I haven't really had time to write more but I have an idea for each chapter and there will be about 21 chapters.**

 **The finale was amazing! I love how it ended were we knew what happened to them.**

 **LoveShipper: Yes they are.**

 **GamerGirl9000: OMG! Thank you so much! My feels exploded when I read your review.**

* * *

Austin was sitting in Ally's room holding her hand. His kids were with Dez and Trish out in the waiting room. He really couldn't wait for Ally to wake up. He just wants to kiss her doctor said she might be in a coma. It's only been an hour though so they aren't for sure yet.

He was trying not to fall asleep when something squeezed his hand. He looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend awake. She gave him a small smile even though she had the worst month ever. He called for the doctor as he was happy she is ok.

He kissed her forehead. She smiled. The doctor came in with a fake smile. They both thought, _what is wrong?_

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

Oh my lord! What is wrong with me? Am I going to die and never see my kids and Austin again? I think Austin was thinking the exact same thing I was.

"What's wrong?" Austin said.

"Ally has some broken ribs so she shouldn't move too much, her wrist is sprained and she has a broken foot," he said. "And there is something the police want to talk to you about." I nodded. The doctor went to get the police. When they came in, there were two people with them.

"Allyson," one of the cops said. "This may be a shock to you, but we think you were kidnapped by your aunt when you were younger."

"If it's true, this is Lester and Stella Dawson. They may be your real parents," the other cop said. "Would you be fine with doing a DNA test?" I nodded. Maybe it would give them closer if I wasn't their daughter. If I am, then I know my son will finally have grandparents he deserves.

They took a cotton swab and got some of my DNA and sent it in. They said it might take a while for the results to come in.

Austin sat next to me and held my hand. "When can I go home?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow. They want to keep you overnight for observations."

"Ok," I said, putting my head on his shoulder. There was a comfortable silence as I soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

After Ally fell asleep, I started thinking about a day. A day that I always tried to forget. I was 5 years old at the time…..

* * *

 _I was walking in the park. I got lost from my mom and it was the abandoned area. I saw a little girl with brown hair crying with a women, who kinda looked like an older version of her, held her arms. I hid behind the tree I was next to._

" _Auntie Penny! Your hurting me!" She cried._

" _Well if my twin sister never married my love you would have never had this problem. She took something away from me that I love, so know I'm gonna do the same to her. Don't worry, you'll live."_

 _I watched her hit the girl in the head. It was the right spot to knock her out and give her amnesia_ (I know that know thanks to Dez) _. My mom came just as she got in a car and drove away._

* * *

When I was about 10, I realized what happened and told my mom. It helped with the investigation.

I remember the little girl's parents because they thanked me. Now I know that maybe my girlfriend may have been kidnapped when she was 5 and I watched it happen.

Maybe I'm over analyzing this. What is the chance that Ally is their daughter. I mean, who kidnaps a kid then leaves them when the kid turns 18? I have to be going crazy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	16. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Hi! So I got this idea and realized that I already posted Chapter 13 so this is Chapter 13 Part 2. It's going to be short but I hope I finish Chapter 14 today.**

 **Auslly0731: Yes. There is always drama for Auslly. Mostly it is having to write a song in 18 hours.**

 **LoveShipper: Is he crazy? Is he not crazy? Why can't my school have a pajama day this year? The world will never know.(LOL Of course I know. I'm the author. Plus we're about to find out in this chapter.**

 **butterfly3058: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. And it's short like the other one. But I'm glad you like it!**

 **GamerGirl9000: You'll find out in this chapter.**

 **nourseholly(Chapter 9): THANK YOU! :)**

 **nourseholly(Chapter 15): Sorry I didn't update until now. But I'm glad you love it.**

* * *

 **Previously on A Lonely Mother:**

 _When I was about 10, I realized what happened and told my mom. It helped with the investigation._

 _I remember the little girl's parents because they thanked me. Now I know that maybe my girlfriend may have been kidnapped when she was 5 and I watched it happen._

 _Maybe I'm over analyzing this. What is the chance that Ally is their daughter. I mean, who kidnaps a kid then leaves them when the kid turns 18? I have to be going crazy!_

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I grabbed the mail from the mailbox. I walked back to the house as I read through the letters. Bill, bill, bill. Ooh my DNA results. I ran inside and threw all of the letter on the table. I ripped opened the letter.

 _Dear Allyson Dawson._

 _We would like to inform you that your DNA test came back positive. Lester and Stella Dawson are you real parents._

Oh my god. "AUSTIN!" I yelled. I squealed and did my happy dance. I heard a someone running down the stairs and then a thump. I walked over to see Austin lying on the ground. "Austin, are you ok?" I giggled.

"Nice to know you think my pains funny," he said. I reached out my hand and he pulled my onto his lap. He pulled me into his chest and rested his chin on my head. "What happened? Are you ok?" I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm better than ok! I'm great," I said. "They're my parents!" I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"Really?" he said. I nodded. He smiled and gently pushed me off him. He ran upstairs. What's wrong?

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I can't believe I saw my girlfriend's kidnapping. I sat on my bed and ran my hand through my hair. I saw Ally come into my room. She sat next to me on my bed and grabbed my hand. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my face into the crook of her neck. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked me. I kissed her neck real quick.

"I saw your kidnapping," I mumbled into her neck. "And I didn't do anything about it."

"Aw. Baby. You were a kid. You didn't know what to do. Anyways I'm ok," she said. I looked into her eyes. I kissed her passionately.

"Eww!" we heard a voice said. We looked up to see Addi, Alec and Adelaide.

"Let's leave them alone," Addi said, ushering them away while closing our door. I smiled and kissed Ally.

"I think we should go make them lunch," she said.

"Aw," I whined. She shook her head.

* * *

 **So I plan on finishing the next chapter today if not I will try and update tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! Another chapter! I hope you like it.**

 **LoveShipper: Yes that is why Austin fell. Lol**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I opened the latter and took out the forms. I signed mine and I had Austin signed his. It was only part of Alec's present we got him. But I knew it was something he really wanted.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

"Ok Addi," I told her when we got to the mall. "Here is $20 for Alec's present. I'm going to go get his present from your sister and I. When you're done getting his present, meet me back here at the fountain, ok?" Today is Alec's birthday and we are having a small party for him. The Dawson's would be there but they had to go out of state. My family lives in California anyways. Well my siblings just moved out there.

"Yes dad," she said. She took the money and then parted ways.

* * *

 **Addi's POV**

I walked into this cool looking store. _What would Alec like?_ I looked around for the _PERFECT_ present for Alec. A chocolate bar? Nah. That's not something you can keep forever. A calculator? No. He doesn't like using calculators. Why is it so hard to find a gift for my little brother? I then saw it. It was this spy kit. He'd LOVE this. Luckily it was $13. I bought it and went to the fountain.

"Look who it is. Maddy Addi," said Sarah Willis. Ugh. I hate that nick name! You get mad over someone smoking on school property(who is only 13 years old(We also started to go to a different school here in Miami)) and tell a teacher. "What are you doing here dork? Doing homework?"

"No," I said. "I'm here with me dad."

"Aww. Not only did she skip two grades. She's a daddy's girl too," Sarah said.

"He probably secretly wishes she was dead," Lilly said.

"Who wouldn't?" Cammie agreed. They laughed as they walked away and said more mean, disgusting things about me. I will not cry. Luckily my dad came over with a contagious smile on his face.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

"Here you go Mr. Moon,' the worker said. I looked at the guitar. It is a red Fender Stratocaster **(1)** and Alec's name was written in white next to the strings. He gave me the guitar pick Adelaide wanted to give Alec. It said "best brother ever" on it. I put the guitar back in the case and put the guitar pick in there. I then paid and left.

I met up with Addi and we got into the car and started home. I grabbed the guitar case and cake then went inside. I put the cake on the counter and hid the guitar in the closet. Ally ran into the room. "I can't reach the birthday sign," she said. "Dez helped me but he had to go get Trish and Alec. Adelaide and Riley are to short too."

"I got it," I said. I kissed her cheek. I went over to the sign that said, 'Happy Birthday, Alec!' I made sure it's perfect. Soon we were all set up and we hid.

"Uncle Dez. Aunt Trish. What's going on?" Alec said. Then we jumped out and yelled surprise. He smiled. We all told him 'happy birthday.'

"Do you wanna eat lunch first or open presents?" Ally asked him.

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

"Eat. I'm starving!" I told her. We had burgers and chips for lunch. It was delicious.

"Alec, how does it feel to be 8?" Uncle Dez asked me.

"Good," I told him. I can't believe I'm 8!

"So now presents!" Aunt Trish said. Someone came in through the door.

"Hey Alec!" Auntie Brooke said. "I'm sorry I'm late. Happy birthday!"

"You're just in time for presents and cake Brooke," Mom said.

"Well here's mine," she said. I took the bag from her and looked in it. A science kit!

"Thank you Auntie Brooke!" I said, giving her a hug.

A while later I opened everyone's present to me until there was one left. Here's what I got:

Aunt Trish's: A lab coat

Riley's: A photo album with some pictures from the last few months.

Uncle Dez's: A certificate of an ownership of a sloth **(2)**

Mom's: A bike

 **(You already know what Addi, Adelaide and Austin got Alec)**

"Open the letter Alec," Mom said. I opened it. I read it and at first it didn't make any since but soon it started to make more since.

"This means..." I said.

"We're officially a whole family," Dad said. The letter had my sister's and mine birth certificate and they said:

Father: Austin Moon

Mother: Allyson Dawson

Today was the best birthday ever.

* * *

 **Yay! It was longer! I hope you like it. Oh and remember what happened during Addi's POV. It's very important.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1) I looked up names of guitars and picked a random one. I have no knowledge on guitars.**

 **(2) Anyone else remember when Rydel said that someone adopted a sloth for Rocky?**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Keke3011**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey Everybody. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a crazy time since January. I'm kind of sad because of two of my 'friends.' One of them was talking about someone and called them a retard so I asked if you couldn't say it because it offended me because I know people who are considered that(One's my brother). My other one got mad at me because of my opinion on the dress code. I think girls should be able to wear a tank top if it doesn't show too much. Like oh my lord it's a shoulder. What guy thinks that? I'm pretty sure one of the called my some bad words because I heard her talking about me. And apparently I would jump off a bridge if my friend told me to. I said that any guy I'd date would have to talk to that friend first. the reason is because she is older than me and she would get it through his head not to hurt me.**

 **Sorry about my long rant.**

 **LoveShipper: Yes. I'd do the same exact thing.**

 **GamerGirl9000: That's ok. You made my day.**

 **By the way I want to thank everybody who follows and favorites this story! It's nice to know that people like what I create.**

* * *

 **Addi's POV**

We were outside at recess when Sarah and her friends surrounded me. "Hey nerd," Sarah said. Her friends and her started to say terrible, disgusting things that I should never repeat.

"You should just go die," Daphne said.

"No one loves you," Lilly spat.

"You're an ugly nerd who is just a waste of space," Cammie said. I happened to get away and ran home. I ran upstairs to my room. I started to cry as I shut the door. Luckily Dad took Adelaide with him to the recording studio, Alec was still at school and Ally had work.

Maybe I am a waste of space and should go die. I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I then went upstairs and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note.

 _Dear family and friends,_

 _I just wanted to say goodbye. I love you so much. I didn't kill myself because of you. I'm just a waste of space that was a mistake. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I will miss all of you._

 _Love,_

 _Addi_

It was short but I just wanted to die. I went into the bathroom and sat in the bathtub so I didn't make a huge mess. I slowly ran the knife over my wrist. It hurt but it wasn't as bad as the words.

 **Ally's POV**

I hurried home when I got a call from the school when I heard Addi never returned from recess. I ran inside. "ADDI!" I ran upstairs and went into her room. I skimmed the note she left. I knew she wanted to kill herself. I opened the bathroom to see her passed out in the bathtub with her wrists bleeding. I got some towels and tied them around her wrists. I checked her pulse and was happy that it was still there. I took out my phone and called 911. After talking to them, I called Austin.

 **Austin** / _Ally_

 **Hey babe.**

 _Meet me at the hospital._

 **What's going on?**

 _Addi tried to kill herself._

 **I'll pick up Alec and be there soon. Love you.**

 _Love you too._

I held Addi and cried. I can't lose my child.

 **Austin's POV**

We got to the hospital and found a crying Ally in the waiting room. I hugged her and let her cry in my chest. After a while, we sat in the chairs. I had Adelaide in my lap and my arm around Ally and Alec. Trish, Dez and Riley came and sat in the chairs across from us.

"Addison Moon?" a doctor said. We all stood up. "Addi's fine. Luckily she didn't lose too much blood. If nobody got there when you did, Mrs. Moon, she probably wouldn't be here right now." Nobody corrected him when he said Mrs. Moon because we were so worried.

"Thank God," Ally said.

"She can have visitors now," he said. We all went into Addi's room. I pulled a chair near her and grabbed her hand. Ally pulled a chair near me and I put my other arm around her. About an hour later, Trish and Dez took the kids to go get some food. They took Ally with them because she looked like she was about to break down and cry if she stay in here one more minute.

"Daddy?" I looked to see Addi awake.

"Hey Addi," I said.

"Are you mad?" she asked me.

"No," I told her. "I just want to know why? Why did you try to kill yourself?" She look like she was about to cry.

"I'm a waste of space," she said.

"No," I said. "No you're not. You were put on this earth for a reason! You were put here to make me a better person. To be a daughter, an older sister, a best friend. To be a wife and mother someday. You're are an important person. You wouldn't be here if you were a 'waste of space.' Who ever told you that is a liar. You are so important to me, your mother, your siblings, Riley, Aunt Trish, Uncle Dez, Aunt Brooke, your grandparents, your uncles and aunts. All of them. We love you so much Addi. I'm going to ask you again. **(1)** Why?"

"I've been being bullied," she said, crying. I sat next to her on the bed and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"They told me they would hurt me worse than they already do," she stuttered. I held her and she let it all out. She soon fell asleep and I did too.

 **Ally's POV**

"Addi did wake up for a little bit. After we went in and checked on her," the doctor told me. "We think she should go through some counseling." He gave me some pamphlets. I went back into her room and saw the cutest sight ever.

Austin was holding Addi as they were sleeping. I took a picture of them. I went over to Alec and Adelaide. I picked her up and sat next to him.

A little while later, I looked up to see Austin and Addi wake up. I put Adelaide down and ran over.

"I'm so glad you're ok." I said hugging her. Adelaide say on Addi's lap while Alec sat on Austin's. We are one happy family.

 **Sorry about the sad chapter. It kind of tells you more bout Addi.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1) If you every get or are getting bullied what Austin says here is true. So if you feel like you need to kill yourself go back and read that part because you all matter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **3 Keke2011**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hi everybody! This is going to be the last chapter of A Lonely Mother. I hope you all like it.**

 **LoveShipper: Yeah it was really intense.**

 **Here's the story**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

The kids had devious smiles on their faces. _What are they up to?_ I thought. I don't know where Austin is and it's hard watching 3 kids. I thought about today. It was the one year anniversary of me meeting Austin. I bet he's planning a song or something. I then realized how quiet it is.

"Alec? Adelaide? Addi?" I yelled. "Where are you?" I started to look around. I then noticed something. Red and yellow rose petals. Red's my favorite color and yellow is Austin's. I followed the petals to the kitchen table with a note on in.

 _There's_

 _Hey Ally,_

 _This is a scavenger hunt to find all of the words. So far you found one. Think of the place we write._

 _Love,_

 _Austin_

I smiled. The park! The last few months we have been writing at the park. It's perfect for the kids to have fun. I grabbed my jacket and the note and went to the bench we sit on. I grabbed the card.

 _No_

 _Good job Als. Next hint: Where Riley and Alec met._

 _Love,_

 _Austin_

Sunnyside! I went to the daycare and asked the person at the desk. She handed me the next note.

 _Way_

 _3 done. 6 left. Where we first met._

 _Love,_

 _Austin_

I ran to Trish's and Dez's house. I knocked on the door and Riley opened it.

"Hey. Is there a note from Austin here?" I asked.

"Yep. Here you go," Riley said, handing me the note.

 _I_

 _Love you. Now your old job._

 _Love,_

 _Austin_

I went to the dinner. I looked and saw Brooke.

"Note from Austin?" I asked. She gave it to me.

 _Can_

 _These people are crucial to you. You wouldn't be doing this without them_

 _Love,_

 _Austin_

My parents. Who else? I walked 2 blocks to my parents and saw the note in a bush.

 _Make_

 _Your mom or dad weren't home so that's why it's in a bush. Anyways, where I kids were before they snuck out. The room that means the most to us._

 _Love,_

 _Austin_

That was Austin's plan! I'll so get him for it! I got back to the house. I went downstairs to the recording room. I grabbed the note.

 _It_

 _Yay! 2 more. The place I saved you from. (It's in a bush again.)_

 _Love,_

 _Austin_

My old apartment building. I found the 2nd to last one in the biggest bush. I had to ask someone to grabbed it for me because he put it up to high.

 _Without_

 _I'm sorry for putting it up to high. Love you! Anyways your favorite place ever that your Dad owns!_

 _Love,_

 _Austin_

Sonic Boom!

"Good luck," the girl said. I ran to the mall and found the store. The last note was on the counter.

 _You_

 _Good job! Turn around._

 _Love,_

 _Austin_

I turned to see Austin with a guitar in his hands and the rest of my friends and family behind him.

 _There's no way I can make it without you_  
 _Do it without you_  
 _Be here without you_  
 _It's no fun when you're doing it solo_  
 _With you it's like whoa_  
 _Yeah and I know_  
 _I, own this dream_  
 _Cause I've got you with me_  
 _There's no way I can make it without you_  
 _Do it without you_  
 _Be here without you_ **(1)**

The song was slow and beautiful. He then gave the guitar to Dez and got down on one knee. He took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a beautiful ring in it.

"Allyson Marie Dawson," he said. "My life would be terrible without you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I answered. He hugged me. We kissed passionately as everyone around us cheered. I guess I'm not a lonely mother anymore.

* * *

 **Boom! Done.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read my story. I appreciate all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **(1) I don't own the theme song.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


End file.
